Potato
Potato is the name for a staple food crop that originated in what is now Latin America. Potato tubers grow underground, the green parts of the potato plant are poisonous. Potatoes are part of the family solanaceae, or nightshade, which includes some of the most dangerous and delicious plants Healthy potatoes Eaten by themselves potato tubers are healthy in moderation but bland. Eaten with other foods potatoes taste of what’s with them and can taste great. Potatoes are healthy or unhealthy depending on what you eat with them. Boiled potatoes and baked potatoes are healthy provided what's eaten with them is healthy. Potatoes are usually eaten hot directly after they have been cooked but you can also let them cool and use them as part of a salad. If you are eating out baked potatoes are healthier than chips, see below. Potatoes that can be healthy You really like fried potatoes and don't want to stop eating them? Well hardly any of us have the will power to avoid those tasty, unhealthy foods all the time. If you shallow fry potatoes or oven bake themOven-roasted chips BBC recipe for oven roasted chips and take care to use little fat they're probably less unhealthy than standard deep fried potaties and may even be healthy in moderation. There's a bit of uncertainty over some unpleasant chemicals that form when potatoes are cooked at high temperature. Acrylamide in Food and Cancer Risk You can cook them simply with just salt and pepper, not too much salt or you can use your favourite spices. The BBC has a recipe where you parboil potatoes and later fry them with just over a tablespoon of Oil to a quarter kilo of potatoes.Perfect sautéed potatoes BBC recipe You can put a lot of effort into your fried potatoes, cut them up, soak them in Water, later fry them in vegetable oil.How to Cook Potatoes in a Pan A simpler alternative is to cut potatoes into slices about a centimetre to half an inch thick just before you cook them and shallow fry them in oil turning them at least once. How healthy are the above recipes? That depends on how much oil you use (measuring out a small amount of oil is best), how often you eat them and how much fat there is generally in your diet. Unhealthy potatoes Potatoes are used to make potato chips, as well as fries. If you buy chips or other fried potatoes from a Fast food outlet they are probably fried in cheap, unhealthy Fat. Fried potatoes usually have too much fat, crisps usually have too much Salt and fat, both are usually unhealthy. Crinkle cut fries and thin fries absorb more fat while they're cooking and are therefore more unhealthy than traditional, thick cut fries. Couch Potatoes Couch potatoes, Solanaceus Spudicus Domesticus Wii, is an invasive species of potato with little or no economic value now endemic in homes throughout the country. Since the neo-conservative abandonment of employment as a goal of economic intervention in the 1980's, this species has spread throughout the country. References External links *Easy Low Fat Potato Recipes healthy ways to cook potatoes Category:Plants Category:Food and Drink stubs